Slave
by Hakku
Summary: No debes controlar a Chris, sino estás preparado para liberarle después. No debes romperle, sino sabes cómo recomponer sus pedazos. No le azotes, si no valoras realmente el significado de sus lágrimas. No le proporciones dolor, sino comprendes que él te lo pide para complacerte. No le aceptes si no estás dispuesto a llevarle hasta sus propios límites. Él sólo quiere ser tu escla


Hola de nuevo. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Eien (el cual quiero terminar algún día no muy lejano) pero tenía ganas de regresar, y esta vez he decidido hacerlo con mi primera historia original. Quiero dedicársela a Lady Sekhmet por todo su apoyo, sus críticas y sus necesarios fustazos. Gracias de todo corazón.

Espero que os guste y que le deis una oportunidad. Vuestros reviews son siempre una gran fuente de apoyo e inspiración. Gracias por pasaros.

**HAKU**

**Advertencias: **Lemon y sadomasoquismo.

**Actualización: **Cada semana o dos semanas como máximo.

**1. Cumplir con el deber.**

_Obediencia._

_Mi única ley, reflejada en tu voz._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ERICo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Sonó el teléfono.

Admito que no lo escuché, al menos al principio. Y mira que me gustaba el politono.

La resaca me estaba pasando factura y mis castigadas neuronas (las afortunadas que hubiesen sobrevivido a aquella desenfrenada orgía de alcohol) no estaban para muchas fiestas. Gruñí como un oso a quien se atreven a molestar en la oscura paz de su caverna. Cuando al fin fui consciente de que tenía manos, y mejor aún, de que también podía usarlas, estiré los dedos en dirección a la mesilla de noche y agarré el dichoso aparato que ya estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¿Ssssi…? – por alguna extraña razón, mi lengua le había cogido cariño al paladar.

- ¡Joder, Eric! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!

Reconocí enseguida a mi jefe, desgañitándose a través del auricular. Drew era un hombre con nervios de acero, dudosa moralidad y carácter aparentemente afable... Aunque no en ese preciso momento.

- No. ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté con sincera inocencia.

- ¡Las ocho, pedazo de gandul! ¡Y tenías que estar aquí a las siete y cuarto para la reunión!

Descolgué la mandíbula y sentí que se me congelaba súbitamente el trasero. Y eso que durante las últimas horas lo había tenido demasiado ocupado. Me di un tortazo en mitad de la frente, frotándomela nerviosamente con la palma de la mano.

- Mierda… la reunión…

- Sí, la maldita reunión. ¿Se puede saber qué coño hiciste ayer? ¿Saliste con Dallas a tomar unas copas, verdad?

Dallas era mi compañero, un puesto arriba en la jerarquía. Las otras diferencias palpables eran que me sacaba diez años y mucha experiencia en el profundo arte de sobrellevar con elegancia y maestría una cogorza monumental.

- Es que… me lié y…

Claro que me había liado. Con el camarero que me había servido la mitad de la barra hasta que acabó su turno y pudo por fin salir de ella para meterse directamente en mi cama. Por aquellos locos tiempos tenía por costumbre y afición coleccionar amantes esporádicos y, para variar, aquel culo prieto enfundado en unos vaqueros demasiado ajustados me había derretido las córneas al primer avistamiento.

- Date una ducha y sal disparado para el Koi, a ver si por lo menos llegas a tiempo a la cena - la voz indignada de mi jefe se encargó de traerme de nuevo al aburrido mundo real.

- ¿Y qué me pongo? – aquella cuestión banal me pareció importante.

- Traje y corbata, niñato, ya sabes que el sitio es prohibitivo. Creo que el precio de uno de sus entrantes ya supera con creces tu sueldo de mierda.

- Pues te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que decidiste mi sueldo de mierda – objeté con retintín.

- Exacto, por algo soy tu jefe.

- ¿Y qué me dices de lo de ahora, eh? Es sábado, deberías pagarme las horas extra.

- En tu contrato sólo especificamos lo del zulo sin ventilación y tu único fin de semana libre cada tres años. No recuerdo nada sobre horas extra. Y ahora procura no tardar más de veinte minutos o te juro que usaré tus pelotas para jugar al padel este fin de semana.

Esbocé una media sonrisa ante aquella falsa amenaza. Oh, y además se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle de vital importancia.

- ¿Qué tal se está portando Adam?

- Es un cielo, ya sabes. Hay veces en las que me da la impresión de que tenéis la misma edad.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Iré a recogerle después de la cena. Dile que le quiero.

- No te me pongas moñas y menea de una vez ese culo invertido que tienes. Quiero verte en el Koi en menos de veinte minutos.

- Ahí estaré.

Drew cortó la llamada de forma tajante, justo cuando el móvil me daba el primer aviso por falta de batería. Busqué el cargador en el cajón de la mesita, buceando risueño entre envoltorios vacíos de profilácticos, lubricantes de sabores y los imprescindibles pañuelos de papel. No, no estaba allí. De pronto recordé que lo había utilizado para sujetarle las manos al cabezal de la cama. En fin, pequeñas perversiones que tiene uno.

Lo encontré entre las sábanas, puse a cargar el móvil y decidí llevar acabo el titánico esfuerzo de levantarme. Nada más poner los pies en la suave moqueta, pisé un bloque azul de _lego_ y solté un taco. El caos estaba presente en mi dormitorio, aunque de una forma más salvaje de lo normal. Había tantas cosas desparramadas por el suelo que aquello parecía un campo de minas. Estaba desnudo, se me escapó un bostezo y me rasqué el trasero, la barriga y la cabeza, por ese orden. Mi camarerito ardiente ya se había marchado un par de horas antes y no se me ocurrió pedirle su número de teléfono, ni él a mí. Se ve que, de forma inconsciente, habíamos llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito para no convertir la experiencia en una insana costumbre. Yo era un alma libre (y ninfómana, según quien opinase). Si en aquella descarriada etapa de mi vida me hubiesen dicho de sentar la cabeza, probablemente habría huido en el primer vuelo chárter a la octava luna de Saturno. La palabra _compromiso_ me daba tanta grima que ni siquiera existía en mi diccionario.

Me dirigí remolón hacia la ducha, arrastrando los pies. Las cenas de negocios me resultaban tan sumamente aburridas que, la mayoría de veces, Drew me demostraba su compleja humanidad olvidando intencionadamente el tener que invitarme. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, no tenía escapatoria. Yo era el descarado y atractivo ratoncillo que tienta al gato gordo y perezoso encaramado al sillón. Ya hablé antes de la dudosa moralidad de mi jefe. Teníamos el negocio del siglo entre las manos y no había vacilado ni un microsegundo en ofrecer a su joven e inocente asistente como incentivo para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Drew esperaba mucho de mí aquella noche.

Y yo, como siempre, no pensaba defraudarle.

0o0o0o0o0o0oCHRIS0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

- ¿Señorito Christopher?

Reconocí al instante la voz de Berta, aquel inconfundible acento del sur.

- Sí.

- Su tío acaba de llegar – me informó desde el otro lado de la puerta -. La cena estará servida en veinte minutos.

- Gracias, ahora iré.

Me notaba la vista cansada, molesto por un leve picorcillo en los ojos. Un descanso me vendría bien. Metí los dedos índice y pulgar bajo mis gafas y me froté enérgicamente los párpados cerrados. Los teoremas y las fórmulas daban vueltas sin sentido en mi congestionado cerebro. Era masoquista en más de un sentido, y ya llevaba varias horas seguidas sin dejar de estudiar. Abandonando el grueso libro de física, me quité las gafas y las deposité con cuidado sobre las páginas abiertas. Contuve un súbito bostezo y me desperecé, sintiendo cómo todos mis huesos crujían en protesta al levantarme al fin de la incómoda silla de mi escritorio.

Me entretuve unos valiosos segundos mirando mi cuarto, una sobria estancia de tamaño medio con paredes desnudas y blancas. Aparte de los muebles indispensables (cama, escritorio, mesilla y armario), mi pieza favorita era una gran estantería de roble repleta de libros, tanto los que necesitaba para mis estudios como los que ya había leído por puro placer. Por lo demás, la verdad es que no tenía muchas más aficiones. La gran cama doble ocupaba buena parte del espacio central, invitándome tentadora a que hiciese un casto uso de ella. Agarré mi ipod y me tumbé boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a subir el volumen al máximo y autoprovocarme una ligera sordera transitoria. No es que me gustase especialmente la música, pero al menos me resultaba útil cuando quería evadirme.

La puerta de mi espacio íntimo se abrió con violencia, rebotando la hoja sobre el marco de madera. Abrí los ojos por puro instinto, sorprendido al sentir en el rostro la súbita corriente de aire. Me incorporé levemente hasta quedarme sentado, sacándome los auriculares mientras observaba sin expresión alguna el ceñudo rostro del recién llegado. Mi tío Rusell seguía sin perder el tiempo en fórmulas de cortesía.

- Siempre me pides que llame a tu maldita puerta y, cuando al fin lo hago, ni te molestas en contestar.

- No lo he oído – nunca he sido hombre de muchas explicaciones, así que le señalé vagamente el ipod con la esperanza de que él mismo estableciera la conexión.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Estudiar.

- ¿Y ya has terminado?

- No.

- Esta noche tienes un trabajito.

Aquella inesperada noticia sí que me hizo reaccionar. Fulminé a mi tío con una impertinente mueca de disgusto.

- No puedo, el lunes tengo un examen.

Mi tío contraatacó con una sonrisa cáustica, cruzándose de brazos en actitud de superioridad. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza. Evaluó pensativo mi negativa reacción, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en sus bien desarrollados bíceps. Ya había comprobado de antemano que los gritos y las peleas no tenían el mínimo efecto en su impasible sobrino, al contrario que unos sutiles y bien escogidos argumentos psicológicos. A veces, hasta él mismo se asombraba de lo fácil que le resultaba manipularme a su antojo.

- Necesitas ese dinero, Chris – me recordó.

- Ya lo sé – gruñí secamente.

- Han dicho que te pagarán el doble.

Bien, eso sólo podía significar que sería doblemente peor que otras veces.

- Diles que hoy no. Lo haré otro día.

Su infalible táctica, al igual que su escasa paciencia, comenzaba a fallar.

En dos furiosas zancadas, Rusell eliminó la escasa distancia que nos separaba. Ahogué una débil protesta cuando su mano se cerró implacable sobre los despeinados cabellos de mi nuca, tirando bruscamente hacia abajo para obligarme a levantar la cabeza. Aunque ya no era ningún niño asustadizo, odiaba con todas mis fuerzas aquella maldita costumbre suya de hacerme ceder por la fuerza. Cuando nuestras respectivas miradas se encontraron, hubiese sido imposible determinar cuál de ellas destilaba más aborrecimiento

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes la opción de elegir, sobrinito? Cualquiera diría que ya no tienes el menor interés en volver a verle.

Acertó de lleno en la herida, aquella que nunca se me había cerrado del todo.

Clavé en los suyos mis impenetrables ojos verdes, con las mandíbulas apretadas y aquel fiero gesto de orgullo que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Sin mediar palabra, me soltó tan desabridamente como me había inmovilizado, sacudiéndose posteriormente las manos con aparente indiferencia.

Sabía perfectamente que él había ganado.

Otra vez.

- Te recogerán a las once – me dio un flojo golpecito en el hombro, algo que pretendía ser un afectuoso gesto de arrepentimiento justo antes de marcharse -. No me obligues a esto, Chris. Ya sabes que yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

Retornado el silencio, la música de mi ipod sonaba tan fuerte que podía escucharse claramente sin necesidad de ponerse los auriculares. Desconecté el aparato y me quedé mirando al frente, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Una de las puertas del armario era en realidad un espejo grande, el único que había en toda la habitación. La superficie reflexiva me devolvió la triste imagen de un chico pálido y ojeroso. Tenía el pelo negro, demasiado para mi gusto, sin texturas ni matices que pudieran considerarse bonitos. A pesar de ello me lo dejaba crecer de cualquier manera hasta casi rozarme los hombros, ya que esa era la longitud adecuada cuando se trataba de que la gente no pudiera verme la cara. Se ve que a mi tío Rusell también le parecía práctico para poder persuadirme, tal y como acaba de comprobar. Mis ojos eran la evidencia más notable de mis caprichosos genes mestizos, tanto por la forma como por el color. Los tenía grandes y bastante rasgados, una pequeña reminiscencia de mi herencia materna, y además con pestañas largas como los de una mujer. No me gustaban en absoluto. El resto de mis rasgos era otro aburrido compendio de estridencia y vulgaridad. Odiaba mirarme en el espejo y con gusto me hubiese deshecho de ése rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, si no hubiera sido porque también me arriesgaba a quedarme sin armario.

Pero, en compensación por mi poco atractivo físico (o al menos eso era lo que yo creía), me quedaba el intelecto.

Nunca he pecado de vanidoso, pero sé que soy muy inteligente. Ingresé en la Universidad de Nueva York con las mejores notas de acceso de toda mi promoción, ganándome una beca completa que cubría la totalidad de la matrícula, entre otros pequeños gastos. Jamás olvidaré la enorme satisfacción que sentí al decirle a mi tío que no necesitaba su asqueroso dinero para labrarme un futuro. Pero la beca no era a cambio de nada: estaba obligado a mantener un nivel académico intachable para poder conservarla. Si no podía estudiar, por el motivo que fuese, todo se iría a la mierda.

Eran poco más de las ocho. Sacrificando la cena, aún podría aprovechar unas dos horas y media para seguir hincando los codos. En mi caso, el tiempo era oro.

Y era precisamente tiempo lo que no me sobraba.

0o0o0o0o0o0ERICo0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Me detuve a las puertas del lujoso restaurante, concretamente, justo delante de los dos armarios roperos que custodiaban la entrada. El de la izquierda ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme; el de la derecha, giró milimétricamente una pupila y emitió una especie de sordo gruñido para darme la bienvenida.

- Buenas noches – saludé recurriendo a mi escasa diplomacia.

Cometí el primer error cuando quise seguir hacia delante y poco faltó para dejarme los dientes contra el brazo estirado de uno de los guardias, que inmediatamente me empujó hacia atrás. Agradecí que los daños no hubiesen sido demasiado graves, porque no tenía dinero para pagarme una ortodoncia. Más que un brazo, aquello parecía una jodida catapulta.

- Me están esperando – con mi orgullo herido, creí conveniente ampliar la información.

- ¿En serio?

La mirada entre incrédula y burlona que me dedicó el segurata acabó por tocarme la moral, mención aparte a lo que tenía entre las piernas. Respiré hondo intentando calmarme, aflojándome ligeramente el nudo de la corbata negra que llevaba sobre una moderna camisa de color violeta. Liarse a ostias con aquellos gorilas estaba claramente descartado, así que opté por la peligrosa vía de la sinceridad.

- Vale que no llevo un puto _Armani_ y que seguramente un plato con las sobras será lo más exquisito que llegaré a comer en mi mediocre vida, pero mi jefe y mi cliente están ahí dentro y el que mis huevos sigan en su sitio después de esta noche depende enteramente de que me dejéis pasar.

Por fortuna, aquel discursito surtió el efecto esperado y el guardia de la izquierda se dignó a mirarme por primera vez, reconociéndome como a un ser humano.

- ¿No serás tú el ayudante del señor Garrison?

- Asistente – corregí con justificada indignación. Al menos, aquel tirano explotador había tenido la decencia de decirles a los sobrinos de Rocky Balboa que me estarían esperando.

- Puedes pasar.

Arreglándome las solapas de la chaqueta, traspasé las enormes puertas de cristal y desemboqué en un amplio vestíbulo de techo abovedado con el suelo y las paredes de mármol. Una gran fuente de piedra con surtidor se erigía majestuosa en mitad de la estancia, albergando flores de loto e incluso pequeños pececillos de colores. Completamente decidido a no parecer demasiado deslumbrado entre tantos lujos, caminé despreocupado hacia el mostrador de bienvenida y me anuncié tranquilo a la belleza japonesa que desempeñaba el papel de recepcionista.

- Hola, soy Eric Monroe – sí, sí, lo sé. Como Marilyn.

- Buenas noches, señor Monroe. ¿Puedo ayudarle? – su inglés era prácticamente mejor que el mío.

- Tengo una cena de negocios con el señor Garrison y el señor Foster.

- Mesa once, señor Monroe – contestó la mujer tras corroborar la veracidad de los datos en una agenda electrónica -. Disfrute de su estancia.

Sintiéndome importante, atravesé otra doble puerta de cristaleras y me encontré por fin en el fastuoso salón de estilo oriental, que tendría el tamaño aproximado de medio campo de fútbol. Desde luego, allí bien podía aplicarse aquello de que el lujo solamente estaba reservado a unos pocos afortunados. Mis zapatos de ejecutivo no eran de muy buena calidad, así que agradecí enormemente que el socorrido tatami absorbiera el traicionero repiqueteo de las suelas plastificadas. Mis orígenes humildes no estaban acostumbrados a semejante derroche de opulencia e hipocresía y, muy a mi pesar, admití que todo aquello me provocaba una especie de retorcida fascinación. Con la más insignificante de las joyas que lucía cualquier mujer de las presentes, yo y mis futuros hijos hubiésemos podido vivir cómodamente el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Aquí, Eric, estamos aquí.

Drew me estaba llamando desde una de las mesas redondas situadas a su izquierda. Ya desde lejos, su fingida sonrisa de alegría me advertía que tuviese mucho cuidado con sacar a relucir mi mejor y más depurada cualidad: cagarla.

Aún recordaba la curiosa discusión que ambos habíamos tenido el viernes a propósito de la dichosa cena.

_- ¿Al Koi? ¿Eso no es un restaurante para viejos millonarios?_

_- Exacto – corroboró mi jefe apuntándome enérgicamente con el extremo de su bolígrafo azul -. Por suerte para nosotros, nuestro cliente cumple los dos requisitos._

_- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?_

_- Abraham Foster._

_- ¡¿El juez?!_

_- ¡Premio para el inútil de mi asistente!_

_- Pero… - me sentí desconcertado -. Abraham Foster es uno de los hombre con más poder de la ciudad, no se me ocurre lo que podría querer de nosotros. _

_- Digamos que tiene guardados bajo la cama unos cuantos cientos de millones. Dinero negro, por supuesto. Ya sabes que últimamente los servicios de inteligencia del FBI están desarticulando complejas tramas de malversación de fondos, así que el viejo zorro no está dispuesto a arriesgarse. Quiere llegar a un acuerdo para poder blanquear su dinero a través de nuestro humilde negocio._

_- Lo mismo de siempre, entonces – protesté frunciendo el entrecejo -. Garrison & Cía… Llame a nuestra puerta y salvaremos su culo corrupto de la malvada justicia. _

_- Vamos, Eric, no dramatices. _

_- No lo hago. Sólo rezo para no acabar con mis jóvenes huesos en las frías losas de una celda. ¿Cuándo dices que tienes esa cena?_

_- Tenemos – recalcó Drew sin inmutarse -. Mañana por la tarde nos reuniremos aquí a las siete y cuarto, para negociar las condiciones. Después, para celebrarlo, iremos a cenar a un maravilloso restaurante con el que ningún pobre jovencito analfabeto criado en el Bronx hubiese podido soñar jamás. _

_- Vale, lo capto. ¿Y se puede saber qué pinta este pobre jovencito analfabeto criado en el Bronx en todo esto? – lo señalé desconfiadamente, conocida de sobra su parca generosidad -. Yo no tengo un mísero dólar, y no creo que vayas a pagarme una cena ultracarísima porque me aprecies de verdad._

_- Nos invita el viejo. Sobre todo a ti. _

_- Ah, joder, ya me extrañaba a mí tanta amabilidad… ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Un momento! ¡Ya sé por dónde vas, depravado aspirante a proxeneta! ¡Si te has creído que voy a dejarme sobar por esa maldita momia, estás de coña! _

_- ¿Y ponerle morritos de vez en cuando? ¡Ostias, Eric! ¡¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que podríamos ganar con esto?!_

_- Habla por ti. Yo siempre cobro lo mismo a final de mes. ¿Acaso eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora?_

_- No, pero podrás seguir conservando tu trabajo, que no es poco. _

_- Genial, primero especulas con mi culo sin ni siquiera preguntarme y ahora encima me amenazas. _

_- Ya sabes que le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti._

_Cerré la boca en el acto, desgarrando entre mis dientes futuras acusaciones. Aquella inesperada mención a mi madre me hizo recordar ciertas cosas que no quería volver a rememorar, al menos no en ese preciso momento. Consciente de aquel brusco cambio de actitud en su deslenguado pupilo, Drew estiró una mano en silencio y revolvió con afecto mis siempre perfectos y engominados cabellos._

_- ¿Es que has vuelto a hacerte mechas, so nenaza?_

_- ¿A qué estoy irresistible? – desplegué una sonrisa orgullosa. _

_- Supongo que Abraham Foster sí que te encontrará más apetecible. _

_- Seré la mejor fulana en trescientos kilómetros a la redonda – prometí solemnemente -. Por cierto, ¿qué tanga quieres que me ponga? _

Bueno, al final había descartado lo del tanga, pero sí que estaba lo suficientemente mentalizado como para coquetear un ratito con el viejo de marras. En mi mesa había unas nueve personas, sin contar a Drew ni a Dallas. Una era el mismísimo Abraham Foster, otras dos parecían guardaespaldas a juzgar por su aspecto y tamaño y el resto se componía de un breve séquito de asesores y abogados.

- Buenas noches a todos, siento el retraso – inmediatamente centré mi seductora sonrisa en su jurásica señoría, sabiendo que mi jefe me estaría atravesando la espalda con sus malignas pupilas -. Le veo estupendamente, señor Foster. Permítame presentarle mis más sinceras excusas por no haber podido asistir a la reunión. A última hora me surgieron… eh… unos pequeños problemas de salud.

En fin, aquello no era del todo mentira. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiese llegado a tirarme al camarero, lo más probable es que hubiese acabado con quemaduras de segundo grado debido al soberano calentón.

- Por fin nos conocemos, Eric – con una astuta sonrisa, Foster me señaló sin reparos la silla vacía que quedaba a su derecha -. Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si ahora pasamos un agradable rato juntos durante la cena.

Sin borrar aquella falsa y deslumbrante sonrisa, me acomodé a su lado sintiendo un repentino alivio. Al menos había dicho _durante_, y no _después_. Drew me advirtió con una última y disimulada mirada que le siguiera el juego al magistrado salido o ya se encargaría él mismo de arrancarme la piel a tiras con la cucharilla del postre. A veces, podía llegar a ser verdaderamente cruel y retorcido.

- Escucha, Eric… ¿No te importa que te tutee, verdad?

- Para nada, señoría. Tutéeme lo que usted quiera.

- Estupendo. ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?

Pestañeé avergonzado con inocentes aires de quinceañera, algo que se me daba rematadamente bien. Por alguna genética razón, el color de mis ojos había seguido la cromática intensidad de mi cabello castaño claro, al que yo añadía religiosamente unas estratégicas mechas rubias de vez en cuando. Dependiendo de la luz, mis iris adquirían un infrecuente matiz dorado.

- Le agradezco el cumplido, señor juez – antes de que pudiera seguir cortejándome, cogí la elaborada carta dispuesto a ojear el menú -. ¿Me recomienda usted algún plato en especial?

Abraham Foster parecía encantado de que hubiese depositado toda mi confianza en sus exclusivos gustos culinarios.

- Cualquier cosa que pidas te resultará exquisita pero, si quieres mi opinión, te recomiendo encarecidamente el _Gyûdon_ – me pilló desprevenido y casi pegué un bote en la silla cuando la juguetona mano del juez se ciñó a mi muslo con la misma energía de una boa _constrictor_. Se inclinó para susurrarme al oído -. Confieso que siento predilección por los terneros… jóvenes.

Vale. Había arrancado, había metido primera y ya estaba poniéndole la tracción a las cuatro ruedas. Me pregunté en qué momento exacto me arrojaría sobre la mesa para empezar a desnudarme.

- Lo probaré, gracias – contesté con total normalidad, ignorando deliberadamente aquellos dedos huesudos que acariciaban mi pantalón.

Con una palmadita de satisfacción, Abraham Foster finalizó el contacto mientras yo me afanaba en recurrir al consuelo visual, cruzando mis ojos con los de Dallas. Mi discreto compañero había sido testigo privilegiado de aquel descarado manoseo y daba pequeños sorbos a su copa de vino para intentar disimular una sonrisita socarrona. Sentí unos irrefrenables deseos de partirle las piernas: el muy cabrón se lo estaba pasando en grande.

0o0o0o0o0o0oCHRIS0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Por el conocido itinerario que seguía el coche, intuía que nos estábamos acercando al Koi. No había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino, limitándome a observar por las ventanillas ahumadas las brillantes luces del centro de la ciudad. Por la noche, Nueva York tenía un encanto felino. Sólo había una sola cosa que me importara en aquellos momentos, así que me incliné hacia el chofer dispuesto a preguntar.

- ¿Quién…?

- Foster.

_Joder._

Volví a echarme atrás en mi asiento, apoyando la espalda en la inmaculada tapicería de cuero blanco. No podía haber sido peor. Al día siguiente estaría tan hecho polvo que no podría ni levantarme de la cama.

El coche se desvió hacia la izquierda para internarse por un callejón entre dos altísimos rascacielos. Reduciendo la velocidad, se detuvo junto a una puerta de hierro franqueada por varios contenedores de basura y unas escaleras de emergencia.

- Te recogeré a las cuatro. Aquí mismo.

No me molesté en despedirme, bajé del coche y me acerqué a la puerta dispuesto a llamar. Sabía que, desde el automóvil, Marley me vigilaba. Di tres fuertes golpes según lo convenido y tras unos pocos segundos alguien descorrió un pesado cerrojo que había en el interior. Entré en el Koi por la puerta de atrás, aquella exclusivamente reservada para los asuntos turbios.

- Sígueme – me ordenó una voz de mujer.

La luz era escasa, aunque suficiente para alcanzar a ver por dónde se movían mis pies. Ayudaba el hecho de que ya conocía el sitio en cuestión, por ser un asiduo eventual que formaba parte de la diversión más macabra y secreta ofrecida por el restaurante. La mujer me llevó a un pequeño cuarto donde nada más había una silla plegable y un viejo armario, y me pidió con la misma elocuencia que esperase allí. No tuve que aguardar demasiado tiempo para escuchar un leve ruido a mis espaldas y comprender de inmediato que ya no estaba solo.

- No te gires. Desnúdate – me indicó otra voz desconocida, aquella vez indudablemente masculina.

Había dejado la mente en blanco, en el coche, junto a mi cazadora de cuero en el asiento de atrás. Mis manos se movieron como autómatas hacia los pequeños botones de mi camisa. Despacio, casi como si fuese un ritual, dejé mi ropa amontonada en el suelo y permanecí serenamente inmóvil. Alguien se me acercó por detrás y sentí en el rostro el suave tacto del auténtico terciopelo, mientras me vendaban los ojos. Después, me juntaron las manos a la espalda y mi columna vertebral se estremeció levemente al experimentar en mi piel desnuda el frío acero de unas esposas. Algo gélido y familiar rodeó mi garganta, revelando en aquel opresivo silencio el inconfundible tintineo de una cadena.

Contrariamente a lo que pudiera pensarse, aquella situación de hallarme completamente vulnerable me provocaba una especie de retorcida excitación.

- ¿Tienes límites?

- Ya los conocen.

- ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

- Seven.

- No me han dado órdenes precisas sobre si debo amordazarte o no, pero lo haré por si acaso - un delicado pañuelo de seda enrollado sobre sí mismo me privó de emitir cualquier sonido, ajustado fuertemente entre mis labios y anudado detrás de la cabeza.

Yo solamente tenía un límite, algo que no pensaba transgredir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Otro alguien, sin embargo, basándose en su propia ambición y no por clemencia, sí me los imponía. Estropear excesivamente la mercancía no era bueno para el lucrativo negocio. En ese aspecto, no había nada que discutir. En cuanto a lo otro… Bueno, digamos que me gustaba experimentar hasta dónde era capaz de forzar mi resistencia.

- Vamos.

Sentí una ligera presión en el cuello cuando tiraron de la cadena obligándome a avanzar. A ciegas, mudo y maniatado, cada paso que daba en dirección a mi destino inmediato era como una liberación ansiada en respuesta a mis más cruentos deseos. Me gustaba casi tanto como lo aborrecía. Lo temía, casi tanto como lo esperaba. Era precisamente aquella mezcla de sentimientos opuestos lo que convertía mi objetivo en algo mucho más fuerte que mi propia voluntad.

Sumido en las más profundas tinieblas, aguardé impaciente mi absolución.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ERICo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Miré con ojos risueños los restos de la imposible copa de helado y caramelo que acababa de zamparme, con las suficientes calorías como para mantener con vida a cuatro personas adultas durante un mes. Al menos había descubierto con alegría que, entre tantas algas, arroces y pescado crudo, aquella gente también conocía el helado normal y corriente. En aquellos momentos me debatía entre las diferentes opiniones sobre la amena velada, sopesando si había merecido la pena dejarme toquetear furtivamente bajo la mesa con tal de haberme llenado la tripa hasta reventar. Después de todo, el sushi de caviar, el _chardonnay_ y la langosta no eran alimentos a los que estuviese habituado mi modesto aunque receptivo paladar.

Mientras regurgitaba todo aquello y los mayores bebían té, Drew me hizo un disimulado gesto en dirección a los lavabos. Foster estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo algo con uno de sus asesores, pero juzgué prudente informarle de mi breve excursión al urinario. No estaba muy seguro de cual iba a ser su reacción si, de pronto, su cariñoso concubino desaparecía furtivamente.

- Perdóneme un momento, señor juez. Me urge la necesidad.

- Claro, claro. Puedes ir, hijo – Foster me concedió su permiso dedicándome un amable gesto displicente con la mano.

Abandoné la mesa con la curiosa sensación de que debía pesar una tonelada más que antes, aunque mi barriga llena apenas trazase una curva lo suficientemente visible como para poder decir que tenía michelines. Lo cierto era que la genética, aparte de regalarme unos ojos un tanto fuera de lo normal, había sido demasiado benévola conmigo. A mis veintitrés años recién cumplidos y gracias a que adoraba el deporte, podía presumir de un cuerpo alto y fibroso en el que no existía ni la menor molécula de grasa.

El suelo de los lavabos de caballeros relucía infinitamente más que mis blanquísimos dientes, dando la impresión de encontrarme en una sala extraña rodeada de espejos. El apreciable olorcillo a ambientador de flores me provocaba un molesto cosquilleo en la nariz, aparte de unas ganas de estornudar permanentes. Aprovechando mi obligada estancia en el servicio, procedí a vaciar mi sufrida vejiga y lavarme las manos (sí, algunos hombres nos lavamos las manos después de mear), momento justo en que la brillante calva de mi jefe hizo su aparición estelar.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – demandé intrigado.

Antes de sacarme de dudas, Drew recorrió la totalidad del baño escudriñando bajo los reservados de los retretes en busca de involuntarios espías. Una vez se hubo cerciorado de que estábamos solos, evaluó a su dulce pupilo con expresión misteriosa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exploté sin poder contenerme, devorado por la incertidumbre.

- Esto está saliendo de puta madre, Eric.

- Coño, no me extraña… Creo que a estas alturas debo de tener todas sus huellas dactilares tatuadas en el muslo.

- Deduzco entonces que has calentado algo más que tu silla.

La metáfora era semántica y totalmente correcta, pero yo tenía otras cosas que objetar.

- ¡Ese maldito baboso no se corta un pelo! ¡Y créeme, es absolutamente repugnante!

- Aguanta un poco más – me pidió mi jefe obsequiándome con una comprensiva palmadita en el brazo -. Foster me ha preguntado si queremos asistir a un pequeño espectáculo privado.

- No me jodas con que voy a tener que hacerle un _striptease_.

- Por esta vez te salvas. Al parecer, en la trastienda ilegal y tenebrosa hay unas cuantas habitaciones reservadas a ciertos… entretenimientos.

- Esta gente tiene unos gustos muy bizarros – me encogí de hombros -. ¿Qué crees que será?

- Ni idea. Dallas dice que mejor les acompañemos y terminemos del todo nuestro bonito papel en la función. Sal tú primero, así no resultará tan sospechoso. Les he comentado que tenía que realizar una llamada urgente.

Me reuní enseguida con mi anfitrión, el cual se mostró claramente encantado de volver a verme. Por suerte para mí, Drew regresó a la mesa cuando la trepadora mano del ancianete travieso distaba unos cinco centímetros escasos de mi sufrida entrepierna.

- Tengan la amabilidad de seguirme – anunció el juez.

Un empleado del restaurante nos acompañó hacia el interior a través de otras puertas dobles que no eran de cristal, sino de gruesa madera revestida por lo que parecían unas grandes planchas insonorizantes. El corredor, carente de cualquier mobiliario, estaba tenuemente iluminado por una suave luz de tonalidad rojiza. No pude evitar pensar que aquella atmósfera lóbrega me recordaba inevitablemente a los sótanos que tanto aparecían en las películas de miedo. Casi esperaba ver al encapuchado de turno salirnos al paso para empezar a cortar cabezas.

Foster desapareció por otra puerta que había a su derecha, escoltado por todo su ejército de lameculos. Desembocamos en otra sala que seguía siendo oscura, aunque algo más amplia, con unos cuantos asientos dispuestos a modo de gradas y una especie de tarima elevada en el centro. El único foco de luz iluminaba una solitaria cuerda que colgaba inmóvil del techo.

- ¿Esto que es, una mazmorra? – susurré con sorna mientras me acomodaba junto a Dallas en la última fila.

Jodida intuición.

- ¿No te sientas al lado de tu amorcito? – Dallas sacó a relucir una vez más su particular sentido del humor.

- Que te foll…

No llegué a terminar la frase y, a juzgar por la súbita exclamación de sorpresa que salió de labios de mi compañero, éste tampoco la hubiese oído. Mis ojos estaban asombrosamente fijos en la tarima, donde la súbita aparición de un muchacho atado, amordazado y completamente desnudo me dejó sin aliento.


End file.
